What's your Number?
by GGirlxoxoA
Summary: Caroline list of old boyfriends is basically a list of losers. But after reading a certain Cosmo article and running into one of her exes who is now a "Prince Charming" she decides to look up all her past boyfriends to see if any of them are her true love. Based on the movie "What's your Number?" AU/AH Klaroline fic. Eleijah, Kennett. HIATUS
1. Fired

_Okay so I decided to start writing fanfiction again because I always enjoyed sharing my stories with people and hearing your thoughts _

_I got the idea to do a fanfic of Klaroline which is partially based on the movie "What's your number?"which is one of my favourite movies so you guys should go watch it now :P _

_This is a AU story with all characters being human._

_This is my first time writing a Klaus/Caroline fanfic but they are like my favourite couple at the moment! Please let me know what you think and if I should continue!_

_-Andrea x_

OOOOOOOOO

"Elena!" Caroline screamed at the bottom of the stairs, her voice carrying up the long winding stairs to their apartment.

A few seconds passed and a dark head popped out from the top of the stairs, a half smile on the brunette's face, "Why are you shrieking like a banshee?"

Caroline huffed and pointed to the litter of bags and boxes surrounding her and looked back up at her best friend and roommate "I got fired."

Elena's face changed "Oh Care I'm sorry, need help with your stuff?"

The blonde girl nodded as her friend descended the spiral staircase to the lobby. Once she had arrived at Caroline's side she pulled her in for a hug, "You hated that job anyway." She tried to console her.

Caroline sighed "I know but I didn't hate the money." She pulled away and glared at the old elevator doors opposite them, "Seriously what is wrong with this building? We have lived here for two years and that elevator has worked for about half that time. My life sucks." She grabbed a box and began stacking plastic bags in a high heap on top of it.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at her friend's expression, she looked like a sad puppy, "Caroline your life doesn't suck. You are an amazing journalist who shouldn't be some jerk of a editor's assistant anyways. And besides the broken elevator means more toned legs from hauling your crap up these stairs!" Elena stuck out her tongue at Caroline and moved before she felt the blonde girls heel connect with her thigh.

"You're hilarious Elena." Caroline followed Elena up the stairs, dropping all her stuff as soon as she entered the apartment. She loved their place, the building may be old and often faulty and cold at night but the fact that it was built over 100 years ago meant that the apartment's architecture could not be faulted. Sometimes it was a little cramped for two girls with tons of clothes and shoes but they made it work.

The apartment's true size was tested when Elena's boyfriend-correction as of last week-fiancé stayed over. Caroline loved Elijah but my god did those suits take up a whole lot of room.

Elena collapsed on the couch, pulling out her phone and grinning as she typed a reply.

"Elijah?" Caroline questioned she sat in the armchair opposite her. She snuggled deep into its cushions, relishing the comfort after what had been a hellish day.

The whole apartment made her feel better though, it had truly become their home in the past two years. Elena is an intern at a major interior design firm in Boston and had the best taste in Caroline's opinon. She decorated their whole apartment herself. It was even how she met Elijah.

"Yeah" Elena replied "He's on his way over and I told him to bring up the remaining boxes downstairs. Save us a second trip."

Caroline smiled and got up "Thank god, I'm going for shower to wash this horrible day off and getting an early night."

Elena frowned "Early night? Did you forget what's on tonight?"

Caroline attempted a smile "New Gossip Girl?"

"Nice try but that got cancelled."

Caroline's smile faded "Damn really. I love that show!"

"Caroline!" Elena beseeched "Bonnie has organised us all to go out for drinks to celebrate my engagement! How could you forget?"

"Shit Elena I'm sorry. I totally spaced with all this work crap." Caroline used her baby blue eyes to plead silently to Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes at the attempt, "its okay I guess. I mean I understand. But you're still going to come right?"

"Absolutely you're my best friend. There's no where I rather be." Actually bed sounded better but she was afraid Elena may take offense.

Elena smiled triumphantly, "Great go change into something cute so we can go get drunk and forget all our problems!"

Caroline laughed at her upbeat demeanour and went into her bedroom shutting the door as she spied a bottle of vodka half falling out of her messy closet. Caroline walked over to the bottle picking it up, "Hmm...Happy Elena's engagement to me."

OOOOOOOOOO

DDDDDD

_Okay so that was just like a chapter to set up the story and where they both are in their lives. The next chapter (assuming you guys want it to continue) will be when the girls go to the bar to celebrate Elena's engagement. Caroline may or may not get a little drunk. LOL_

_Also you will meet many TVD characters in this AU, and next chapter should introduce the two original brothers, Klaus and Elijah._

_Please leave a review if you want more! _

_Thanks so much! –Andrea x_


	2. Shots

LMFAO was blaring through the speakers in the bar as Caroline and her friends entered. They all started chanted along singing _shots shots shots shots_ at the top of their voices. Clearly the pre drinks at Elena and Caroline's apartment had taken their effects on the group. As they walked through the club a few guys starting whooping at their singing and Caroline laughed loudly feeling like she was back at a college frat party instead of a rather upscale bar in downtown Boston.

Bonnie swung around to the rest of the girls with a twinkle in her eye and Caroline immediately smirked knowing she had something planned. Elena and Caroline had met Bonnie about a year ago, a few months after Elijah and Elena had started dating. She was with Elijah's brother Kol and had quickly become one of their best friends. She was quite sensible usually but once she was in party mode it wasn't hard to see why she and Kol got along so well. Kol was the opposite of Elijah; impulsive and often inappropriate, actually always inappropriate. Elijah spent the majority of the time scolding him or apologising for his behaviour which always left Caroline and Elena in a fit of giggles.

"Okay girls." Bonnie grew serious but kept a smirk in place, "We're going to play a game."

Jenna, Elena's aunt piped up in the back "A drinking game?" She wondered hopefully.

"No more of an organised scavenger hunt." Bonnie explained with a smile.

"Ugh you sound like Caroline. Organised fun is a paradox. There is no such thing!" Elena grinned.

Caroline punched her arm "Hey! Organised fun is the best. Go on Bonnie continue!" She slurred slightly earning a laugh from Bonnie.

"Okay each one of you has a list which I'm texting to you now. The first person to get the most done before midnight wins."

Everyone's phone started to beep, each girl eagerly pulling it out of their bags. "Hmm why do most of these involve touching the opposite sex, or even worse talking to them?" Rebekah's voice rung with an air of disdain. Elijah's younger sister had appeared two days ago after hearing about his engagement, royally pissed off that she had not met his girlfriend and he had already proposed. Since then she has been staying at Elijah's which had left Elena forced to invite her along, even though they had only spoken once and it had beendifficult to say the least.

Caroline shrugged "This is kind of like a bachelorette party, what do you expect?"

"A little more class, perhaps." Rebekah muttered under her breath.

Bonnie sighed, she knew Rebekah better than any of the girls and knew if you ignored her she would come around sooner, "Okay girls let's do this."

_A few hours later_

"You know if my boss was just a little bit less of an ass I might actually feel sad about losing the jab!" Caroline shouted at Bonnie over the loud music.

"Job." Bonnie corrected, sitting back into her seat.

Caroline was momentarily distracted "What?" She hollered.

"Nothing. Here Caroline maybe you should go home. Elena would understand." Bonnie put her hand on Caroline's arm and smiled hopefully. About an hour ago Bonnie had found her reciting the declaration of independence at the bartender and pointing out how sexist she now considered it to be. Since then she had been complaining about men in general, now specially her boss.

"I mean Samson? Like what kind of stupid name is that?!" She slurred

Bonnie nodded "Pretty stupid."

Caroline caught the eye of someone she recognised in the bar, "Oh god I think that's Stefan brother."

Bonnie perked up in her seat, glad for a change of conversation, "Stefan you best friend's brother?"

"Yeah David. No that's not right. Damian? Damarshall?" Caroline's face scrunched up in confusion.

Bonnie burst out laughing "Damarshall?"

"I've only met him once or twice." She defended herself.

"Well you must have made an impression; he's coming over right now."

Damon walked over smiling at both women as he gave Caroline a small hug, "Hey you." She said, clearly uncomfortable at taking a stab at his name.

"Damon. Stefan's older more attractive brother?" He smirked.

Caroline sighed, downing the rest of her drink, his smug attitude reminding her of their previous encounters where he would try to charm the pants off her and she would politely declined in return. Although if Stefan hadn't been there she probably would have been less cordial.

But tonight, with his reckless looks and equally reckless attitude, he was exactly the distraction she was looking for to escape the current lack of success in both her personal and professional lives.

She reached over and downed Bonnie's drink too, before grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

_The next morning_

Caroline groaned into her pillow, her head felt heavy and thick with the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before.

"I'm never drinking ever again." She mumbled into the white pillow a phrase she has uttered one too many times.

A groan came from beside her and Caroline froze. _Oh god what was that. Was she passed out in some crackpot den? Or a trashcan that felt like a bed?_

She slowly moved her face to the left, recognising all her furniture and clothes around the room. She sighed with relief, she was at home not passed out in some ditch.

Suddenly she heard someone move in the bed beside her. Turning over she saw Damon Salvatore, shirtless and she would assume pant less beneath her sheets.

Caroline immediately shot up in the bed and whacked Damon with a pillow.

"Ow!" He moved to defend himself but saw Caroline holding the pillow above his head, "Plan on suffocating me Barbie?" He smirked at her chest which she now realised what unclothed and in full view.

She shrieked and grabbed her dress from last night and threw it on, meanwhile Damon started getting up after seeing her panicked expression. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?" He wondered out loud.

Caroline began throwing his clothes at him, ordering him to get dressed, "No" She looked up at him," I mean I did but we broke up like six months ago. Why?" She asked as she threw his shirt at him.

Damon looked her "You're kidding right? You're throwing me out of here like you did something illicit last night." He threw on the rest of his clothes as he made his way to the door where she stood waiting.

Caroline huffed "Not that it's any of your business but I'm supposed to be going wedding shopping with Elena this morning. I rather not parade my one night stand before we pick out her wedding dress. It feels tacky." And also makes me feel like crap, Caroline added silently to herself.

Damon nodded and leant into Caroline for a kiss, "Woah no you have to leave now cowboy."

Damon smirked "Fine "He walked towards the front door, pulling on his jacket, "You know how to reach me if you want another ride" He winked as he shut the door.

"Well done Caroline, another sound life choice you've made recently. Sleeping with a notorious asshole who has sex with everyone. Great boyfriend material." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

She looked at the clock on the wall, realising it was only 9am on a Saturday so Elena wouldn't be up for another hour. She was grateful she wouldn't have to explain herself to her friend. Elena was settled that Caroline wasn't sure if she'd understand how lost she felt.

A loud bang brought Caroline out of her thought process. It came from across the floor from their home. There was only one other apartment on their floor and had been empty for months. Caroline hesitantly walked over and opened their front door and looked out into the hallway.

At the door opposite to theirs stood a man maybe two or three years older than Caroline with dirty blonde hair that was sticking up messily. She then noticed that the man was wearing nothing but white boxers, she began to blush and look away when the figure turned around, hearing Caroline's movements.

"Hello?" He called out in a crisp English accent, "Don't suppose you could help a neighbor out, love?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Okay so I updated again because I really like writing this story. And also I wanted to at least introduce Klaus! Afterall this is a Klaroline fic _

_The next chapter will pick up immediately from here and we will see Elijah aswell! _

_As always I would love to hear your thoughts, thankyou if you have reviewed or followed already. _

_Andrea x_


	3. Meet-Cute

_Guest reviewer: I love the idea of doing a story like the movie, which is one of my favorites! Can't wait for more Klaus and Caroline, I really liked the first 2 chapters :)_

_**Reply:I'm so glad you liked it and I know that movie is amazing! Thanks so much, hope you like this chapter!**_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Caroline's jaw slacked in shock as the semi-naked stranger quietly walked across the creeky hardwood floor of the hallway and into her apartment.

"Em I'm sorry do I know you?" She questioned with shock that he had just sauntered into her apartment uninvited.

The man looked up from inspecting the apartment and smirked at her "Forgive me, my name is Klaus." He extended his hand to shake hers with she accepted with hesitation," And I would very much like it if you shut the door before we have a unwelcome problem on our hands."

Caroline scoffed "Our hands? As far as I'm concerned the only unwelcome problem on our hands is you!"

Klaus opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it as his eyes moved past Caroline and out into the hallway. Caroline followed his eyeline and saw a rather disheveled looking brunette leaving the apartment he had just come from. Like Caroline she seemed to be wearing last night's dress with her long legs sitting in a pair of amazing nude heels. The girl looked around the hallway and spotted Caroline and gave her a small smile before heading towards the elevator.

"It's broken." She couldnt help but call out. She felt bad for the girl, even if she did look like a Victoria's Secret model, this "Klaus" guy had basically just ditched her.

The brunette nodded "Thanks" and began her long descent down the staircase instead.

Caroline turned around and saw that Klaus was nowhere to be seen, "She's gone you know."

The stranger came back into the living room wearing a robe he found in the bathroom.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous in a pink fluffy robe.

"Something funny love?" He spoke seriously but Caroline could see the glint in his eye.

"You know if you hd put on my robe I would have already kicked your ass out of here. Lucky you chose my roommate's instead."

"My my someone's feisty in the morning." He returned.

Caroline smiled with faux sweetness "Try all day."

He began to smile. For the first time since he stepped into the apartment Klaus actually noticed the blonde girl before him. When he was trying to make an escape before his bed fellow woke up, he had basically skipped into the first hiding place. But now as he saw her wonderful blue eyes and billowy golden hair he knew he had picked the right door.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I didn't give it." Caroline stated "I normally don't share personal details with home invaders."

Klaus smirked "I see, I guess II'just have to call you 6B for now then."

Caroline began to glare at him. She couldn't believe she had aided this British randomer in sneaking out fter a one stand and now he was teasing her? She opened her mouth to give him a earful when her best friend came into the kitchen adjacent to the living room, rubbing sleep from her tired eyes.

"Ugh I need so much coffee after last night. God I'd say you're ten times worse Care."She reached into the refrigerator and took out some orange juice,"The last thing I remember was seeing you dancing on the bar like some girl from Coyote Ugly,oh and did I see you take your-"

"Elena!" Caroline shouted,prevented her friend from finishing. Caroline felt her face got beet red and as she looked over at Klaus she saw him smiling uncontrolably at Elena's story.

"Oh no dear, don't stop now. We were just getting to the good part." He sat down on the couch and gave Caroline's body a once over in her short dress, not even trying to be discreet about it, "Now what precisely did our Caroline take off?"

At the sound of a male voice Elena finally looked up into the living room, "Caroline what's-" Elena looked incredulous for a moment "Is that my robe?!"

At that very moment Elijah walked out of Elena's room and put his arms around her. He looked up at Caroline to say hi but saw a familar looking man sitting on the couch in a obnoxiously pink robe.

"Niklaus?" Elijah's voice broke the silence.

Klaus got up and smiled, "Brother, so good to see you again."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yay another update! First of all thankyou for all the follows! Means a lot, I would really appreciate any thoughts you had on characters, storylines etc regarding this fic so far!

So review review review! Espiecally if you want more.

This fic isn't just Klaus and Caroline as neighbors and if you want a hint of where's it's going, go look up or watch "What's your Number?" with Anna Faris and Chris Evans :)

Thankyou so much again!

-Andrea x


	4. What's your Number?

Elijah disengaged himself from Elena's arms and walked over to Klaus, pulling him into a typical man-hug and began laughing as his brother whispered something into his ear.

Elena and Caroline glanced over at each other, both in shock. Partly because the strange man in their apartment turned out to be Elijah's brother and partly because Elijah had just let a loud bellow, which was a rare occurence to say the least. Usually he just quietly chuckled or simply smiled if he was amused by something.

Elijah turned back to Elena, a look of adoration for his fiance was clearly displayed on his face, "Elena this is my brother Niklaus. Nik this is my wonderful fiancee Elena."

The younger Mikaelson moved towards Elena and placed a small kiss on her hand,"A pleasure to meet the beauty that has stolen my brother's heart." Elena couldn't help but blush and Caroline rolled her eyes and began making a gagging noise in her head.

All three heads swivelled towards her. _Oh shit maybe it wasn't in my head _she thought to herself.

"Sorry." She faked coughed and attempted to make the gagging sound again, "I'm still a bit hungover." Elena and Elijah nodded sympathetically at her but Klaus just grinned, as if he knew she was lying through her teeth. Caroline wanted to glare at him but she wanted a shower more, "I'm just going to get cleaned up. Nice to meet you Klaus." She gritted out the last part.

"You too Caroline."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx _A few hours later_

Caroline was sprawled out on the circular bed type seat that was sitting in the dressing room of Vera Wang. She flicked through a Cosmo magazine she had picked up at the street vendor when getting a pack of gum on her way here. She could swear she still tasted tequila and Damon Salvatore in her mouth. _Ew._

Even though Elena had only got engaged two weeks ago she was already in full wedding mode, with everything moving at a rapid pace. It was already the start of April and Elena had always dreamed of being a June bride. Caroline saw the stress it had on Elena when the brunette realised she only had about three months to plan her wedding. Caroline had quietly suggested that they could wait and have the wedding in June of the following year but that had quickly earned her a glare so Caroline had quickly piped down. I mean everyone had their Bridezilla moments right?

"You know the truth is Elijah was just being really thoughtless and and-"Her friend's voice got cut off as a dress obviously went over head in the private area of the room," And selfish!" She finished, speaking more loudly than before.

Caroline smiled into her magazine, trying not to giggle as Elena continued, "I mean if he had just thought about the stress it would put me through trying to plan a wedding in a mere few weeks!"

"I'm sure he didn't know you would have to get married in June!" Caroline called back.

"Everyone gets married in June Caroline!" She exasperated.

Caroline laughed,"If your future husband knew all about the trend of being a June bride, then I think you would have a worse problem on your hands!" She teased.

Caroline heard the sales woman that was helping Elena into the dress laugh, at the same time Elena huffed and walked into Caroline's view, "You know what I mean, Care. I swear if Elijah adds anymore names to the guest list I'm going to have to find another venue. We are already way over their capacity. I mean how many siblings does he have?"

Caroline's thoughts briefly drifted to latest Mikaelson she had met, there was something about him that both infuriated her and intrigued her at the same time. She quickly shook her head, clearly her mind of the naked British Klaus and looked at Elena, who looked beyond perfect in a white dress with fitted bodice and lace detailing.

"Oh wow Lena" Caroline couldn't help tear up as she thought of all the times they had dressed up as brides and pretended to get married when they were children. And now her best friend was doing it for real.

Elena teared up too, obviously recalling the same memory, "I can't possibly get the first one I try on though. That's like Bride 101."

Caroline shook her head and took a sip of the complimentary champagne, despite the fact she was still sort of hungover, "Elena when the first dress looks like that, you buy it!"

The saleswoman who stood beside Elena nodded in agreement and Elena smiled,"It seems too easy. All the other planning has been so stressful and difficult. And then I find my dream dress this easily?"

"You were due a break." Caroline smiled,"Now go get back into your less fancy clothes or we're going to be late for cake testing!" She ordered the brunette.

Most people may be offended by Caroline's slightly bossy way but Elena smiled back, "You're the best Maid of Honor ever."

Caroline waved her friend away and got back to her magazine, flicking through the final pages to see if there was anything good left to read.

Her eyes scanned over a new diet plan that people were raving about, "Well I have no job anymore and therefore no money to buy food. Volia! That's my new diet!"She muttered to herself and she flipped to the relationship advice section.

She began to read the article entitled "_What's your Number_?"

Wrinkles began to appear in her forehead as finished the article. At the same moment Elena exited the changing area,"Okay so I put the order for the dress with my exact measurements in, it should be ready in two weeks. Wanna go?" Caroline nodded at her and put the magazine away in her bag as they began their walk out of the shop.

Caroline couldn't get the article out of her head._ 10 men? Was that a lot? How many had she been with? Surely not more then ten._

They spent most of the walk talking about wedding plans but as soon as they were seated in the cake shop Caroline knew she couldn't hold it in any longer, "How many guys have you slept with?"

Elena, who had been taking a sip of water nearly choked on the clear liquid. She grabbed the white linen on the table as she coughed loudly. A few women at another cake testing table looked over in disdain at the two jeans-clad 20-something year olds who had rolled into their fancy cake shop.

Elena smiled at them before turning to Caroline, "Is this really something we have to discuss whilst planning my _wedding_?!"

Caroline sighed,"Albeit the timing isn't fab but I read this article that claimed that women who have slept with less than 10 men are more likely to get married. And the more I think about who I know that is married...well it kind of adds up."

"Huh." Elena's interest had clearly been caught so Caroline leaned in to continue.

"So since you're getting married at the ripe old age of 25," Elena rolled her eyes,"Spill. Cause I've been trying to think of them in my head but you act like such an old married lady already that I can't remember a time that you weren't with Elijah." Caroline mock whispered.

"Hey!" Elena protested about being called boring, and threw a napkin at Caroline as a tray of wedding cake samples arrived.

Caroline took her fork and began happily chewing the chocolate fudge and white icing sample. "Okay then. If I must." Elena took a bite of the lemon cake and chewed thoughtfully as she began to name them and time mark her list, "Okay so Stefan, high-school. George, college. That guy on Spring Break, what was his name-Tanner? Turner?"

"Tag." Caroline grinned around her fork, recalling the memory of a very drunken Elena hooking up with someone who could be described as the anti-Elijah.

Elena grimaced at the memory, "Right, Tad. And then there was Aaron after college, and of course Elijah." Elena smiled as she said his name and took another bite of cake.

Caroline nodded, "So your number is five so far."

Elena glared "That number isn't going to change."

Caroline waved her off,"Relax relax, Mrs Mikaelson, I was just counting them." Elena couldn't stay mad when she heard her future name so instead she indulged her friend.

"So it seems like your theory works. Or at least whatever the magazine claimed. So what's your number Care?" Elena winked at her.

Caroline let out a sigh, "Okay so there was Matt, high school. That guy I used to hook up with sometimes after detention, Brett. Then college, Chris, Brad and Paul. Simon the southern guy who worked at my old job. Then that street vendor that one time after Simon and I broke up. Then Tyler." Caroline finished with her most recent boyfriend. Of course she was leaving someone off the list, a certain Damon Salvatore that she slept with less than a few hours ago but she didn't really feel like sharing that mistake with Elena right now.

Elena smiled,"See that's only eight! And the magazine said under 10 right? You can still get married!" Elena teased whilst laughing. "Wait so does that mean the next guy you sleep with will be your husband?" She threw her head back, laughing again at Caroline's insane belief in this article.

Caroline frowned and her mind began reeling, _Oh my god I've already slept with nine guys! And the article said under 10 or did it say 10 and under? Crap either way it sucks for me! _"I'm never going to get married!"

Elena stopped laughing when she saw Caroline's sombre face, "Oh Care of course you are! You're only 25 for god sake. Most of our friends aren't even engaged or anything!" She tried to console her.

"But have they basically met their quota of guys?" Caroline questioned her, both knowing the answer but Elena shrugged in response.

"Ugh my life couldn't get any worse right now." Caroline sat back into her seat but not before taking a big btie of the chocolte cake again, attempting to make herself feel better.

"Caroline?" She heard a voice call her name rom behind her.

"Oh crap." Elena muttered as a dark haired man and woman appeared beside them.

"Tyler?!" Caroline said a little too loudly.

"Hey Care, what are you doing here?" He looked at her, and then around the speciality bridal cake shop.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked with incredulity.

Elena saved them both and answered, "We're picking my cake. I'm getting married in a few weeks." She smiled at Tyler and the stranger who had yet to be introduced.

Tyler grinned, "No way! Me too, congrats Elena."

Caroline felt her stomach drop, _Me too. Me too Me too._ The words nearly caused Caroline to fall off her chair.

She tried to muster a smile, "You're getting married Ty?" Elena looked between them, almost ready to jump up incase Caroline lost it and tried to kill him with her cake knife.

Tyler turned to her, "Yeah, sorry this is my fiancee Cara. Cara these are my friends Elena and Caroline.

_Friends?! We went out for a year you douchebag! _She wanted to scream at him but instead continued to the small talk until they had to leave.

Elena waited until they were out of earshot before leaning in across the table, "Oh my god. How is he engaged? And was he wearing a suit? You could barely get Tyler to go to work somedays because he wanted to stay home and play Xbox. Also I thought he didn't believe in marriage?" She asked confused.

"He did Elena! That's why we broke up, well amongst other reasons including the ones you so kindly mentioned." Elena mouthed _sorry,_ "We broke up six months ago and he was a manchild then. How is he this actual man now with a fancy suit _and_ a fiancee?"

"Hey maybe losing you made him wanna be a better man!" Elena tried to be optimistic as always. "Anyways people change Caroline."

The blonde quirked her head at Elena's words and a smile spread across her face, "You're a genius Elena!"

"Oh no." Elena could see a plan forming in Caroline's mischief blue eyes.

Caroline leaned in, "Think about it. Tyler can't be the only one of my ex's who has gotten better with time. I can stay under the 10 mark and not have to be celibate the rest of my life!"

Elena frowned, "Wait what? Please tell me your not going to do what I think you're going to do. Caroline there is a reason you broke up with these people in the first place."

"You just said people change." Caroline smirked at her and Elena was at a loss for words.

"I think you should get the lemon sponge by the way. Very June-bridey." She grinned and took another bite of cake, she couldn't wait to go home and get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Wow this chapter felt long to write but I felt it was important as it really is setting up the rest of the story. _

_Okay so I know there wasn't really any Klaroline moments however in the plans for the next two chapters it will hve Klaroline goodness for sure. _

_In fact in the next chapter you'll see how Caroline involves Klaus in her new project of finding her ex's so of course once that happens they will be spending a lot of time together :)_

_Also be sure to check out my other Klaroline fic, "Front Burner" if you like!_

_Thankyou so much for all the reviews/favorites/follow, it means the world to me._

_If you want more review and let me know what ya think! I love hearing your opinions/thoughts_

_- Andrea x_

P.S I'm so glad so many of you like the movie, "What's your Number?" :) :)


	5. Making Plans

Caroline walked into her apartment building and began to haul all the shopping bags up the spiral staircase. Elena had gone to meet Elijah for dinner and Caroline had declined joining them, leaving the couple to some much needed alone time. Besides Caroline knew exactly how she was going to spend her Saturday night, unfortunately it involved only herself, a bottle of wine and her laptop.

She made it to the last few steps before her floor when she began to hear groaning coming from Elijah's brothers apartment. For a second it sounded like someone was in pain and Caroline moved closer to the apartment door to inspect. After only taking one step she heard another moan and soon realised they were cries of pleasure not pain.

"Oh god, gross!" Caroline almost gagged as she made a quick dash to her apartment and was safely inside within seconds. _Ew I mean it's only like 7 o' clock, like who has sex this early?_ _Nymphomaniacs, that's who! _She thought to herself.

After she had unpacked the shopping bags she sat down on her couch with her laptop resting on her knees. "Okay boys," She looked at the list of nine men written on a pink post-it beside her, "Let's do this." She spoke again as she opened up the laptop and began to type.

XXXXX _A few hours later_

"UGH this is pointless!" She exclaimed from her horizontal position on the couch, one arm dangling over the edge holding a nearly empty glass of wine.

She had spent the last few hours searching the internet for any information or contact details for her past lovers. Instead she was met with about a dozen guys with the same name as an ex but a different face.

She began to realise her plan was falling apart and though the whole tracking down your ex's thing felt silly at first, she realised that this was important to her. Something in her life had to be a success, more specifically one of her relationships had to have been a success but something got in the way and Caroline was determined to find out what.

It was then she noticed how quiet it had gotten. In fact she hadn't heard noises come from the other apartment in the last 20 minutes. _Finally there done_.

Caroline shot up, her body moving slightly slower than her mind after half a bottle of wine. Her thoughts began to form an idea and Caroline's lips grew wide as she processed it.

She stood up, pulling her sundress into place and grabbing her coat and boots at the door to her apartment.

She tip toed over to Klaus's apartment as she put on her clothes. She leaned softly against the door and heard no sex sounds emitting from the inside.

"Okay Caroline let's put that one semester of theatre performance to use." She whispered to herself, and then began to bang hard on the door.

Within a few moments the door swung open, revealed a shirtless Klaus. _God does he ever wear clothes? _Caroline was momentarily distracted before she began to speak in what could be called the worst English accent in the world, "Oh my god Niklaus! You have to get dressed quick! Did you not get my calls?" She stormed into the apartment, squinting her eyes out of fear she was walking into some weird sex den.

Klaus turned around, his eyes following her completely bemused at the blonde in front of him.

"I'm sorry?" he said still shocked at her using his birth name.

Caroline gave him a look as a brunette walked into their view, "What's going on babe?"

Caroline tried not to roll her eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you had company. But really we must leave now." She turned to the girl, "Our mother has been in a terrible accident and we have to go to the hospital."

The brunette was nodding sympatheictally but then stopped, a look of puzzlement crossing her pretty features, "I thought last night that you said your mother died when you were a child?"

Klaus was trying not to break out into laughter but instead met Caroline's mortified gaze," Did I say mother? I meant our dear father, oh dear I am not quite myself." The English accent was beginning to wear off and she was afraid of how long she could keep it up.

Klaus finally caught on to what his blonde neighbour was trying to do and decided to throw her a bone, "It's alright _sister,_ we'll get through this together." He smirked at Caroline's angry glare as he put a arm around her.

Caroline began running towards the door, pulling him with her, "Sorry again" She called out, "I'm sure you can let yourself out!".

She closed his door and dragged Klaus across the hallway and into her apartment.

Klaus began pulling on the t shirt and putting on the shoes he had grabbed as she hurtled him through the exit.

Caroline leaned against the door, getting slightly more sober as the seconds ticked by and realising what she had done was slightly crazy.

When Klaus was done he looked up at her standing there, "So I understand you wanted me out of my apartment. What I don't get is why."

Caroline sat down on the couch opposite him. "I need your help."

Klaus was shocked, for the second time this morning which wasn't a common occurrence for him. "My help?"

She nodded and seeing her expression smiled, "I'm guessing you don't get that a lot?"

Klaus smirked, "From beautiful strangers? All the time love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm not a stranger. Technically I'm going to be like a sister in law to you in a few weeks."

"Yes Elijah told me you and Elena were quite close."

Caroline smiled, "Like sisters." She replied, re-echoing her earlier statement, "And Elijah told Elena you were a lawyer too?"

"Yes I am." Klaus replied carefully. "You didn't haul me in here for free legal advice, did you? Because Elijah is a moral lawyer than me." He teased.

"No not exactly." She tried to phrase her next sentence right, "I'm looking to track down some people. But my attempts have been pretty fruitless."

Klaus nodded for her to continue, "And well I've heard Elijah saying before that his firm has a P.I on retainer to find information for cases and sometimes find people..." She looked at him hoping he was catching on.

"So you want me to use the P.I at Mikaelson & Sons for you to find some ex boyfriend who owes you money or something?" He asks seriously.

Caroline looks shocked, "Never mind." She stood up walking towards the kitchen but he grabbed her wrist pulling her to a hault.

"Hey I didn't say I wouldn't do it. But what's in it for me?" He looked her up and down suggestively, his eyes darkening.

"Not that." She said pulling her hand away, "But II' help you too. That's what I was showing you this evening. When you're done with your _lady friends, _you can come here to hide out until they get the hint and leave. So you don't have to do the whole awkward morning after pretending you're going to call dance?"

Klaus sat back in his chair and looked at her, "Deal."

"Seriously?" She lit up, she hadn't expected him to agree so easily or agree at all.

"Yes why not. I'm only here in Boston for one case and then Elijah's wedding. Then I'm back home, so finding whoever you want to find will be a good distraction." He said reasonably.

"Distraction?" She questioned.

"Another time perhaps love." He stood up, "Let's just say I want to spend as little time as possible at Mikaelson & Sons HQ here in Boston."

"Come by the office on Monday. We can start working on it then."

"Okay" She said hesitantly, "I mean I guess yeah."

"Thank you Klaus." She said walking him out of the apartment.

He stopped at the door and turned to look at her, their faces close together, "Anything to help a damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel." Caroline replied defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her body.

Klaus smiled briefly, his eyes locked with hers as he tipped his head thoughtfully to the side, "No you most certainly are not."

He walked away quickly and Caroline felt the loss of his presence beside her immediately.

_This better work. _She closed the door with the thought echoing around her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
_Hello readers! _

_Okay so to clear up things that I may or may not explain more in upcoming chapters._

_Elijah works at Mikaelson & Sons (Law firm) in Boston which is their main office. Klaus works at their New York office. Klaus had come into town for not only his brother's wedding in a few weeks but also for one of his main clients who wants to do business in Boston so Klaus is here with him etc to make sure everything is legit etc._

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_

_Okay so what will be coming next in Klaroline becoming a sort of friends which I hope you guys will like, obviously still there is something more there but how long will they deny that?_

_Also Elena/Elijah wedding festivities etc in the future, maybe Kennett moments ;)_

_Thankyou to everyone who has supported this story, I can't believe it has 37 followers already._

_Also I'm tempted to either double update or update tomorrow so review and let me know what you think so far! And if there is anything you want more of..._

_Andrea x_


	6. Getting To Know You

_Sorry for the double update! Made a mistake I needed to fix! __ Enjoy!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Monday morning came around she was already starting to regret her decision to enrol Klaus in her semi-desperate attempt to fix her life. He was Elena's soon-to-be-brother-in-law and Caroline was making him play Harriet the Spy.

With one final glance at the foreboding glass building Caroline sighed and pushed through the revolving doors making her way into the lobby. Although she had passed Mikaelson & Sons law firm numerous times she had never been inside it. The lobby was quite large and her heels clicked against the marble floor as she made her way across to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" A burly man behind the desk asked.

"Em I'm here to see Klaus. I mean Niklaus. Mr Mikaelson. Niklaus Mikaelson." _Oh god Caroline could you sound anymore blonde?!_

The security guard quirked an eyebrow and picked up the phone, dialling a number slowly.

Caroline rolled her eyes, if course Klaus hadn't told the front desk that he was expecting anyone. Now she had to look like some weird random girl who wanted to meet one of New York's most eligible bachelors. New York Magazine's words not hers, well New York Magazine's words according to Elena. Last night they had dinner together and Elena had filled her in on what she had learned about Klaus.

He lived in New York, this Caroline knew from Klaus and that he was lawyer like Elijah. Well like all the Mikaelsons. The family had three law firms, Boston, New York and London. The family grew up in London but their father moved the family to Boston after his wife died to establish his second firm which had now become the biggest. Rebekah moved back to London after college to work there as she missed England. Kol and Elijah were happy to stay in Boston, the place they had come to know as home. And the infamous Niklaus moved to New York after law school, a few years prior his eldest brother had started the latest firm there.

Now Klaus spent most of his time on the society pages going to galas with models whose legs were longer than Caroline's whole body and the rest of the time he helped Finn build a successful law firm. Not bad for a 29 year old. Caroline couldn't help but feel mildly impressed but then she was quickly reminded of the half naked guy who strolled into her apartment last night with a finger to his lips to make sure she didn't speak and awaken whatever woman was in his apartment. He had rudely plopped himself onto the couch beside Caroline who was having a marathon of the The OC in her pyjamas.

"Do you mind?" She asked shocked as a bed sheet was the only thing around him.

"Yes I do. Where is the popcorn? I can't possibly watch this rubbish without something to eat." He had gotten up and made popcorn and stayed watching TV for longer than necessary in Caroline's opinion.

Caroline shook her head bringing her back into the present. The security chuckled and put the phone down, looking up at Caroline.

"Mr Mikaelson will be right down."

Caroline furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to speak. Why couldn't she just go up?

Within seconds one of the elevators dinged and Klaus came walking over to Caroline.

Although it was strange for her to see him in a suit she couldn't help but smile at the fact that his shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his jacket and tie were both missing, leaving his smooth neck uncovered. Of course he wouldn't be dressed appropriately.

When her eyes finally met his face she could see the massive smirk he was wearing at catching her checking him out.

_Oh god I'm dealing with a child. Deep breathes; think about why you're doing this. _

Klaus arrived at her side, nodding to the security guard, "Thankyou Hugo. Wouldn't want any old riff raff getting in." Caroline huffed and began stalking over to the elevator before a grinning Klaus half ran in front of her clicking the highest floor number on the elevator wall.

His eyes skimmed over her body, "You look lovely." He spoke lowly and Caroline had to look at him to make sure she had actually said anything at all.

Just as her eyes met his, the elevator dinged open and Caroline coughed awkwardly.

The gold plated doors stopped before their destination and opened to reveal a well dressed man looking through his blackberry.

Caroline froze as Elijah began walking into the elevator and looked up at its occupants.

"Nice to see you up so early for once, brother." He smiled at his brother before seeing the blonde girl on the other side of the elevator," Caroline?" He questioned, his voice holding a tone of shock as he looked between the two of them.

"Elijah!" Caroline couldn't believe she hadn't thought of the possibility of running into him, it was his workplace too after all. Elijah, always the gentleman, leaned in to kiss Caroline on the cheek as they hugged. In the year he had been with Elena he had found Caroline to become like a sister to him.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

"Em we're just..."Caroline was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen to her often.

Caroline looked at Klaus in desperation, "Wedding plans. As the best man and maid of honour we were just planning the hen and stag parties. Things like that brother." Klaus offered.

Elijah nodded slowly as the elevator reached the top floor, "I see." He spoke and Klaus knew from the tone that this conversation was not over yet.

"Caroline would you like to wait for me in my office? Third down on the right." It was more of a order than a question so Caroline awkwardly said goodbye and walked towards his office.

Both Mikaelson stood outside the elevator and watched as she disappeared down the corridor, "Niklaus what is going on? You do realised this is Elena's best friend."

Klaus groaned at Elijah's reprimanding tone, "Yes I am aware thank you."

"Then what are you doing? You know I try to stay out of your personal life with regards to relationships. But fooling around with Caroline is something I forbid."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow, "Forbid? God you sound like Mikael. Relax Brother I am just being the best best man ever and aiding your fiancée's friend. Scouts honour." He mocked saluted as he walked towards his office. He could feel Elijah's eyes burning a hole in his back as he entered his office, closing the door behind him.

Caroline was on the other side of the large room. The corner office had two walls made entirely of glass and she stood nearly against one of them, her eyes following the shapes of the buildings surrounding them.

Klaus leaned against the door for a moment; she was so lost in the view that she hadn't heard him come in.

He took all of her in, the way her pencil skirt fit her body and the light blue shirt that hugged her chest. It made her eyes especially blue which made Klaus want to buy her ten more shirts exactly like it. He pulled a hand through his hair, remembering who she was and more importantly who she was to his brother and decided to get to work. The sooner he helped her get whatever she wanted the sooner he could stop imagining what the skirt would look like on his floor.

"Enjoying the view?" He broke the silence.

Caroline turned around blushing and Klaus tried not to smile at her innocent face.

"Yes, it's amazing."She walked towards him sitting on the chair beside his desk. "What did Elijah have to say?"

Klaus sat on the other side of the desk, leaning back into his leather chair, "Nothing of consequence."

Caroline frowned, "Let me guess." Klaus looked up from his hands, "Stay away from Caroline. Do not seduce Caroline." She put on her best impression of Elijah as Klaus chuckled.

He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the dark wood desk, "What if he had said that? Or something to that effect?"

Caroline sighed, "I would tell him not to worry. There is no danger in me being seduced by you and your British _wit._" She teased.

"Then Elijah has nothing to worry about. " He spoke more seriously than before and Caroline realised that she had sub consciously leant in to hear what he was saying.

She quickly sat up straight and opened her purse. "Right so here's the list of people I need to find."

Klaus sat up to, remembering why she was actually here. He took the list, and scanned it. "Okay love I'm going to need a little bit more info than 'Hot dog guy on 26th street and Madison avenue.' Who are these people anyways?"

"Just some guys I dated."

"Do you need to make the awkward I-have-a-STD-call?" He couldn't resist teasing her.

"No!" She half shouted. "I just thought I should check in and see how they're doing. Maybe one of them is worth a second look."

Klaus's forehead wrinkled in confusion," I don't get it. Why go through all this trouble? Why not just find a new guy?"

Caroline shook her head, "No. No new guys." She saw him frown again, "So are we still doing this or what?"

Klaus paused before nodding, "Okay. II' send these names to my P.I later but some of these we could surely find ourselves. Personally I'm dying to meet this Hot Dog vendor. Shall we?" He smirked at her.

Ten minutes later they were coming up to the street where Caroline had met her one night stand two years ago, "I seriously doubt he's still a street vendor but I didn't know what else to put down to describe him." She spoke as they made their way through the lunch time crowds. The city was already getting warmer which made Caroline smile as she loved Boston in the summer.

"So why put him down then? If you can't even remember his name?"

"Best sex of my life." She replied truthfully.

Klaus's face perked up as her honesty and he smiled, "You haven't had sex with me."

Caroline turned to him and smiled, "No, but I have had sex with other overly confident sometimes arrogant womanizing lawyer types, so I'm good."

Klaus turned to her, "What makes you think I'm a womanizer?"

Caroline laughed, and Klaus immediately realised it was one of his favorite sounds, "You're kidding right? I'm your neighbour who helps you flee a different woman every night."

"Who says there not using me, love."

"Just a hunch."

They turned out to the corner and immediately saw a hot dog stand. Caroline walked a bit over, trying to see the man behind the stand and suddenly recognised his long black hair and dark skin. _Oh great, only one guy into this stupid list and he's exactly the same._

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed Klaus turning him down the street they just walked.

"Hey wait! Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"No I am not!" She stormed down the street as he tried to keep up.

"That's it? Why? Because he's a street vendor?"  
Caroline stopped walking and turned to him, "No, because he's still a street vendor. That's exactly where he was two years ago, a college dropout street vendor, sleeps till noon, sells hot dogs till three. Not exactly boyfriend material.

"So what? You could have had some fun for old times sake." He questioned, trying to find out what she was hoping for by looking up old boyfriends.  
" No, even if it didn't raise my number, I can't afford to waste any more time on guys like him." Caroline began walking again but immediately stopped when she realised what she had said.  
"Wait, wait, wait! That's what this is about? You don't want to raise your number." He started laughing as he grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away and ended up pulling her close to him, "That's why you won't sleep with me?"  
"No. There are a lot of reasons why I won't sleep with you." She felt her chin rise in hopes she look determined and unaffected by their close proximity.  
" No, there's not." He said lowly in her ear and Caroline felt the world around them go blurry for a moment.

She pulled back to see a softness in Klaus's eyes for a moment before his gaze turned hard and cynical, "Oh great. It seems my brothers just love interrupting us today."

Caroline eyes formed question marks as she turned around to see the youngest Mikaelson brother standing across the street, his hair perfectly styled with the biggest grin on his face. A grin which made Caroline agree with Klaus for the first time since they had met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kol is here! Woohoo haha he's the best! Still annoyed that the writers killed him but at least he lives on in this story._

_Thankyou for the reviews, you guys are the best it means so much to hear what you like etc so please leave one with your thoughts! _

_Should be updating my other Klarolinc fic tomorrow hopefully, just in case you read both._

_Again thankyou for reading, I write for you guys!_

_Andrea x_


	7. Reunion

Hey guys, I feel like I've lost readers as I had very few reviews on the last chapter and I'm unsure about continuing this story now. Cause I don't really see the point in spending time writing it if no one is reading it. So if you still are please leave a review so I know that people are still here!

Thanks guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NIKLAUS!" The young Mikaelson hollered across the busy street.

Klaus muttered something under his breath at the same time that Caroline took a step back, breaking their close proximity. Klaus opened his mouth to say something to her but was cut off as Kol made his way across the street, narrowly avoiding two cars that nearly hit him.

Caroline closed her eyes, praying that Elijah's reckless brother wouldn't get killed before the wedding. Elena seriously couldn't handle any more problems.

"So what do we have here?" Kol smiled at the two before him. "Caroline sweetheart I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks. I must say I feel rather dejected." Caroline couldn't help but laugh as she pulled him into a hug. As Kol pulled away he began to speak again, "However my girl told me about your escapades at Elena's party. Naughty girl Caroline!" He jokingly reprimanded her as she glared at him to be quiet.

Klaus, who had been rather successfully ignoring his brother's oddly annoying flirting attempts with Caroline, raised his head at the mention of the other night, his ears perking up, wondering what she had done. Maybe she was more like him than she would care to admit.

"And you." Kol turned to Klaus, "Elijah rang me today talking about how lovely it was to have the whole family back together, minus Finn of course. Naturally I was puzzled to say the least. You've been here since Saturday and haven't so much as called me?"

"Friday night." Caroline corrected smirking at a ticked off Klaus.

"And you didn't bother to call your favorite brother?"

"You're not my favorite brother."

"I'm everyone's favorite brother!" Kol laughed pulling Klaus in for a man hug, "Isn't that right Caroline?" He smirked at the blonde, his arm still swung around Klaus's shoulders.

"Yes unfortunately it is true, you are my favorite Mikaelson," Her eyes met Klaus's who was staring seriously at her and she felt herself fumble with her next words, "But don't tell Elijah. I wouldn't want to be kicked out of the wedding!" She joked.

Kol laughed too but grew disappointed when she spoke again, "Well I really should be going. Elena and I are doing the seating arrangements tonight. Plus I'm sure you boys have a lot to catch up on."

"True. Niklaus and I are going to get sloshed. Starting with happy hour at this wonderful Irish pub." He grinned happily but turned the puppy dog eyes on Caroline, "You should come with us though."

"Yes Caroline come. I would love for you to come." Klaus smirked at her, knowing she would completely understand what he was saying considering they had just been talking about sex before Kol came.

She glared at Klaus, and Kol looked in between them with questioning eyes.

"No really. I think I've had enough for today thanks." She glared at Klaus one last time before saying goodbye to Kol and walking down the street towards her apartment.

Kol watched Klaus watching Caroline and his head began to hurt, "I'm sorry but am I the only one who feels like he's missing something?"

Klaus tore his eyes away from the blonde and put his hands on Kol's shoulder's ,"Happy hour you said?" And Kol began to grin. No one partied better than Niklaus and Kol Mikaelson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so I know this was super short but I just felt very unmotivated to write more.

So please if you want this story to continue leave a review! I have quite a few followers and I am concerned no one is reading.

If I do update the next chapter will be quite long as I have a few things to include:

Klaroline of course, more Originals and maybe a surprise!

Bye guys,

Andrea x

Guest: love love love this storyy  
and klaroline are the perfect characters for it, as well as the rest of the tvd crew  
looking forward to updatess: **Thankyou so much! It means so much to me **** I hope to update if enough people review and read **** Thanks again**

Guest 2: KOL! Oh this is going to be great! LOVE! LOVE! **Thankyou so much! Well there's only a little Kol here, there was going to be more but the last chapter got hardly any feedback so I kept this short to see if I should continue or not. Thankyou for reviewing **


	8. Game On

Caroline walked slowly up the winding stairs to her apartment. Elena was spending the evening with the Mikealsons and Caroline had politely declined to join, instead claiming she had job hunting work to do. Which was half true. The other half of her wasn't really in the mood to spend an evening under the eyes of Klaus. It was over a week since their run in with Kol, who had been texting her non stop with not so subtle questions as to whether she was sleeping with his brother. Finally she had marched over to his and Bonnie's apartment to tell him to shut the hell up when she had heard groaning sounds coming from inside their apartment. Was everyone having sex besides her?  
Klaus hadn't stopped by any all week either, which made Caroline think of him more, which also made Caroline increasingly angry with herself. Now was not the time to be wondering what was gonna on with your ex boyfriend finder/manwhore neighbour. Now was the time for action.  
So with a large bag of Chinese food she struggled to open the door to her apartment, only to find a body draped over the couch, flicking through the channels on the T.V.  
"Klaus?" She questioned.  
"Finally your home. By the way you really should lock that door. Any pervert off the street could walk in." He chimed from the same positon, not bothering to get up to help Caroline with all the bags. She sent him a glare as she set the stuff down in the kitchen.  
"Are you calling yourself a pervert?"  
Klaus finally tore his eyes away from the tv to look at her, his gaze locking with hers a fraction longer than it really should.  
Caroline coughed, turning around to dish out some food for herself.  
Klaus decided to ignore her last comment and instead opened his laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, "My P.I has found some details. Most of the guys were pretty easy to find. I even added a few on Facebook for you."  
Caroline's brow furrowed,"How did you get my password?"  
"Considering the amount of times I've heard the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" blaring from your apartment, it wasn't to hard to figure out." He smirked as she grabbed some wine from the fridge.  
"So changing that tonight then." She muttered to herself.  
"Well it seems a certain Matt Donovan has accepted your request."  
Caroline lit up and skipped over to the couch, standing behind Klaus's shoulder,"Oh Matty! My first love!"  
Klaus barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he clicked onto his profile.  
"Wow he still looks really good nearly ten years later" Caroline's eyes followed each picture as Klaus flipped through them, "Wait go back!"  
Klaus compiled and her gaze settled on the photo once more, reading the comments congratulating the young couple in the photo on their pregnancy.  
"Oh my god Klaus! He's married!" She hit the back of his shoulder.  
Klaus looked at the screen in confusion,"Then why would he accept you? He clearly doesn't understand what Facebook is for."  
Caroline groaned,"Ugh gross. Of course you would use Facebook for sex. I use it to stay in touch with people like college friends, you know like a normal civilised person."  
"And don't forget using it to track down old boyfriends?"  
Her eyes narrowed at him as she sat down on the opposite chair, taking a bit of Chinese as she spoke, "I can't believe I have the most anti love and commitment person helping me to find _the one_. How's that for irony."  
"Hey I'm not anti love. I love love. You know receiving love, giving love, making love-"  
"Okay okay I get it." She held her hand up cutting off his speech. "So why aren't you at the dinner at Elijah's?"  
"Why aren't you?" He questioned back.  
Caroline set her food down "I don't know. Elena should have quality alone time with your family. I mean in less than two months she's going to be a Mikealson too."  
Klaus looked around the room whilst muttering lowly,"God help her."  
Although Caroline heard him she decided not to engage him, she was tired and had an interview later this week to prepare for. At least as she attempted to fix her love life, she should also find a new job.  
"I'm going to bed. Think you can walk back to your apartment by yourself?" She attempted to lighten the mood.  
Klaus who's face was rather sulky suddenly perked up,"Yes I should be fine sweetheart,I think I'm going to go out anyways." He moved towards the door.  
"Enjoy your wild night in." He teased.  
"At least mine won't end up with me wondering if I need an STD test!" She shouted as he closed the door.

Xxxxxxx

"Caroline why was Klaus half naked in our apartment this morning?" Elena questioned over lunch.  
Caroline's nearly sputtered out her hot coffee. Damn that British bastard, she had told him to wait in her room if Elena was home when he needed a place to wait out a girl.  
"Eh I have no clue, maybe he has boundary issues?" Caroline tried to appear confused but Elena saw right through it.  
"Please tell me you're not sleeping with him. I thought you were going to get serious about your decisions with the type of men you date."  
"No I'm not sleeping with him. And wait what do you mean the type of men I date? I have a type?!"  
Elena shook her head,"I don't know maybe Care."  
Caroline nodded at her to continue.  
"Well I think that maybe, sub consciously or whatever you choose guys you can't have a real future with. I mean when you go through them, like it kind of adds up."  
Caroline opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

Elena saw her friend's face fall a bit and immediatedly tried to rectify the situation,"Well it doesn't matter anyways, Elijah told me Klaus has already booked his ticket home. The morning after our wedding. It cleatly won't be wasting anytime getting back to New York."

Caroline looked up from her salad,"Good for him." She smiled with her mouth and not her eyes.

XxxxxxxX

_Okay so this has been on my laptop for so long now and I never got around to adding to it etc._

_But you guys were so sweet after my last chapter that I thought I'd post it and see if anyone is still out there wanting to read this._

_I started a new fic 'You Know You Love Me' which has taken up all my writing time as I lack inspiration sometimes with this fic and 'Front Burner'._

_However if people are still into reading I will sit down and write a plan for the next few chapters so it will make me write them quickly and maybe have something posted for the weekend?_

_Let me know :)_

_**Guest Reviews:**_

Marianne: I'm so glad you like this fic, and I agree about the Klaus POV, it is something I intend to add if I continue. Yay you liked the movie! It's so good, such a perfect rom com and I really do love writing Klaroline in this universe :) Thankyou for reviewing my fics Marianne :)

Other guest reviewers leave a name and I will respond, too confusing going through all the 'guest' etc :) Thankyou though!


End file.
